Tickets to Somewhere You Can Belong
by CeleseDevil and her sis
Summary: This is written by 'CeleseDevil'. This is my first (hopefully) 'successful' fic I posted. I reloaded the fic for people who wanted to know. Duo Maxwell died during the battles in war and he, one by one visits each pilot. This is the end of the war, is it
1. Default Chapter

GUNDAM WING Tickets to Where You can Belong  
  
NOTE: I don't own Gundam or any of its characters. This is my first fic I have put up/submitted and I hope you enjoy. It may be confusing but I hope it's understandable. I am begging for comments, please please please. Flames if you want! Anything. Please review in other words. Over everything and anything the most I want you to do is to ENJOY!!! SPECIAL NOTE: Apologies to 'Lydia M' and others who may have read this fic. I had to take it down because I had a double up in chapters and I had no idea how to use and upload chapters and so I put this fic up ALL over again! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
Gundam Wing Tickets To Where You Can Belong  
  
By CeleseDevil  
  
CHAPTER ONE-First Arrival After the Last Turn Up Heero's Story  
  
"Look," it was the braided baka who spoke in that eccentric voice, but it was warm and soft somehow, joyful and happy but calm and quiet though it seemed as though he yelled. "Heero, look."  
  
He was waving a few bits of paper around in front of my face with a peaceful expression, a relieved sort of face.  
  
"Look, I found somewhere.Somewhere for us to go.Somewhere we can belong.Somewhere, somewhere we can be. We can exist here. Look Heero, I have tickets, tickets to where we can belong."  
  
Tickets? Tickets to somewhere we can belong?  
  
"We can find the others too, I have enough. I got lots of these.only five though. But that's all we actually need. No one else in the world needs them. It's only us, we have nowhere to belong. Not now. No one who wants us.anymore. They did and now they dump us," now he seemed to speak in a bitter, harsh tone. "Once we are useless, once we are un-needed we are dumped. We were needed, wanted, useful once upon a time. We were sparkling, dull treasures that looked like balls of bright flames to them, we were treasures they couldn't afford to lose. Once upon a time long ago, that's all. We were soldiers, valuable ones at that. But after this whole thing is over.we can't be. Heero, you have to follow me. Look at you now. Where are you? On the streets, nowhere to belong, no one to go back to. It's the same for all of us. Come on, lets go. Come with me. We'll find the others, it'll turn out. We can find them and we can all go. Together! In a group. In a real group. Together. I have tickets. Enough for all of us. I have tickets.to somewhere we can belong.Come on Heero.please?"  
  
I reached my hand out to grab one of the tickets he talked of and held.but then he was running.  
  
"Come on! Come with me! We'll find the others! Together! Come on!" Further and further he ran. "Follow me! This way! I know where they are! Come with me! Heero!!"  
  
I couldn't. I couldn't follow him, however hard I ran he ran from me. Why? Why do you run from me? You want me to go with you but yet you escape. I try to grab at the streaming braid, I touch it with the tip of my finger and it slips away, to somewhere. Into white. Or is it black? I can tell no longer. 


	2. Chapter two: Quatre's Story

Note: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is the second chapter! How have you liked it so far? Please review! And Enjoy!  
CHAPTER TWO-Second Victim Quatre's Story  
  
I woke panting. More then I've ever done waking up before.  
  
Why? I remember too clearly, too vivid, too frightening.  
  
A dream, too realistic it was unpleasant. Too frightening I felt scared to attempt sleeping again, I had already done that twice and seen the same thing for the third time over. I never wanted to experience that again. I'm scared to rest my head down to sleep again, too fearful I can't.  
  
Each and every time only one person, one person there in the white blackness.  
"Kat! Kat! Here you are!"  
  
I felt so warm inside when I heard that voice calling that name.  
  
It was so relieving to see that grin and that face and the hair. His purple eyes always sparkling when he greeted me.  
  
"I found you! I knew you'd be here! I'm damn good."  
  
I felt like flinging my arms around him but he quickly went on talking, not stopping.  
  
"Have a look at these, these tickets! I found them! Look! Take one!"  
  
It all happened in a breeze, the three times I saw this it was the same.  
  
"Quick come on! I've already seen Heero! He'll be comin' soon! Come on! We've still got Trow and Fei to go! We can go somewhere. This place where we can belong. Somewhere where people won't reject us like they do here. Come! With me! This place is a good, lovely place, I assure you, I'm already there."  
At those words every time I woke, I left him, but he'd come back each time I went into the sleeping position where he can come to me. At those words, those words which told me everything, everything he meant.  
  
That warm feeling I had when he called my name, my name 'Kat'. That name, the name I'd never be called again unless I went with him.  
  
Each time he found me he would beg me on to go with him, to come, to go, to leave, to arrive, to find, to lose.  
  
In the last, third time I visited him again one thing changed, right at those words 'I'm already there' his purple eyes turned red and his head turned.  
  
Still panting a tear dropped onto my flat, open palm. It created a wet stream down to my wrist, my skin pale.  
  
Then, at that moment when the tear dropped Quatre-Raberba-Winner felt his Uchyu no Kokoro.  
  
The pain, the longing, the strain, the agony!  
  
All of the braided loved friend of his, wanting to yell out.  
  
Alone was he.  
  
If Quatre yelled or screamed or stayed silent he did not know. Just all was clear but were all tangled in his mind, bombarding him all at once, he clutched his head to stop this, to stop the feelings of a friend.  
  
A friend.  
  
A dead being. 


	3. Chapter three: Trowa's Story

Note: I do not own Gundam or its characters! Third chapter here it goes! Please enjoy!  
CHAPTER THREE-Third Pilot for the Third Begging Trowa's Story  
"Oi! Brown Hair Swishy Dude! Trowa!"  
  
That, that was an unmistakable voice but I doubted who it was.  
  
I saw a hand in my face then it moved away to show Duo, him looking at me sideways.  
  
"Hi, howya' doing?"  
  
Now, that wasn't something I was expecting from a person who was hard to admit but was dead. It was even harder to expect a dead being to turn up in the first place.  
  
"I can't talk for long! We've gotto go get Wufei," then he shuffled his hands and showed me five rectangles of paper. "See? Five, one for Heero, second one for me, third one for you and the fourth one to Kat now all we've got left is Wufei!"  
  
After that he didn't do much else, he was telling me to come with him, that he'd met the other two now Wufei he's got to meet. So come with me.  
  
Then the scenes repeated full blast in my eyes.  
  
A bang of an image of a purple coloured pupil, huge, big and painful.  
  
It squinted in pain as the scene shrunk down to a better scale to see things at all. A better scale to see something you never ever wanted to refer to again. It was the five pilots and some doctors or nurses in the room, I don't remember.  
  
Duo was on a hospital bed, when one morning he woke with masses of pain. A doctor the night before had told me that he had a speck of hope to live but a tone of a load of the percentage he would not survive. 'I'm sorry' the doctor had said, I wasn't an idiot, I thought at the time. I could tell then and there that the doctor had lied that Duo had 1 percent of living hope, he had none.  
  
But I thought it kind of the doctor to tell me, I told none of the others though. I was not brave, I was too scared. I didn't want to know the reactions of the others. I could tell that Heero, Quatre and Wufei did know that Duo was not going to survive but they had their hopes, the small lights that shone dim but bright in each pilot's heart. I didn't want to put those lights off, I thought that their will wouldn't be that weak but on second thoughts I couldn't tell them.  
  
That morning, at dawn, still dim with a range of dark and grey in the white room. Those eyes showed pure pain, he gritted his teeth, groaning. I have a feeling the doctors and nurses left the room at some point, knowing the conclusion too well. I didn't blame them.  
  
He was choking, machinery around him beeped at us though it meant nothing since we did not understand. Small green and red lights blinked and the slow rate of the heart beat ceased.  
  
Quatre was in a state of mindlessness, you couldn't blame him for it though, he could feel all of the pain himself. Crying, yelling, I can't remember, I don't want to.  
  
Wufei stood, biting his lip, it was bleeding. It was the first time I ever saw him with an anxious look on his face. I remember that.  
  
Heero looked blankly at Duo, for a long time he did that then it seemed as though he had an electric shock and his face grew worried and horrified, terror rising on every feature, then a persistent expression replaced all the previous mixture.  
  
The rest was and still remains as a blur, even in the dream.  
  
After the dream, the ticket Duo had held was back in view then it floated off, after Duo.  
Coming Soon CHAPTER FOUR-Fourth and Last Hope Wufei's Story Author: This is coming IF I get responses! Please, it's all up to you wonderful readers if this is going to continue or nay! Hope you enjoyed it so far!! Really! I do!! I thought this'll be a good fic to start off with because it's not too complex and the chapter are way shorter then usual. 


End file.
